


Adaptation

by orphan_account



Series: The Weeknd Agenda [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When money is worth more than love.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-----<br/>This is the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126459">companion piece</a> to Pretty—Louis' story.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddleuplou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleuplou/gifts).



> for brit because she loves larry to death, and i just felt like she needed a bit of angst in her life <3

_"When the sun goes up, you're searching for a love, so your heart won't lead you to anyone. When the sun goes down, I know what you become: you become awakened like the rest of us."_

_–The Weeknd_

 

"I don't want you here anymore, Harry," Louis lies through his teeth, "I just don't love you the way I thought I did. I love Eleanor."

Harry is still—unmoving, and that unnerves Louis more than it should, but he doesn’t show it. He just…he waits. Harry has no idea what to say or how to react. His body is numb—he’s not even looking Louis in the eyes. He’s so scared that if he looks up, he'll cry. His heart is breaking, literally. He decides instead of fighting it, he'll just go, so he does. He walks away from Louis into their room and packs. Louis, well, he expected more of a fight out of Harry, and he’s completely baffled to say the least. He can hear him shuffling around, getting his things together. He expected Harry to call him out on his bullshit. He expected Harry to call him a coward and to fight for him. He didn't expect Harry to go. He didn't want him to go. But Harry’s gone, and it’s Louis’ fault.

Everything’s been… different since the whole “break-up” between Louis and Harry. It was strange really. He expected more of a fight out of Harry. He didn't exactly expect him to leave so quick and easy. He’s also been a bit on edge because Harry’s been really, really close to Niall lately. It’s not like he has any justifiable anger or anything, but still… Harry is well…  _his_ , and seeing him with Niall is just complete bullshit. Seeing Niall and Harry flirting hurts him more than anything, so he just tries to swallow down those bitter feelings and just handle it like the adult he is.

 

It gets easier after a couple of years. The jealousy and envy over  _Narry_  is still there of course, but it’s easier for him to channel it into song writing. Being fuelled by intense emotion is actually a good thing when it comes to being a lyrical genius. Although he doesn't have Harry anymore, for the first time in forever, Louis can breathe again. One Direction is over, and he’s living alone because yeah, he was gay the entire time, and yes, Eleanor was just a beard, he thinks he can actually  _do_  this. He was just attached to Harry is all.

***

He’s at some gay club in France, thinking back to when him and Harry were still together, when all they did was cuddle and kiss—he takes a shot. It physically pains him to think about Harry, but that’s his own fault now isn't it?

_When the sun goes up, you're searching for a love, so your heart won't lead you to anyone._

That’s when he sees  _him_ standing at the other side of the bar, alone. He has these eyes; the type of eyes that are so captivating, so  _green_ , they remind him of Harry’s, so he takes another shot and walks towards him.

“Hey,” he says casually, “why are you all alone over here?”

The guy gives him a once over and smiles shyly at him.  _Got him_  is all Louis thinks.

“Um, well… I came here with a friend actually, and he ended up going home with someone else.”

The boy is fidgeting a bit under Louis' stare, but it's obvious that he wants him. They talk for a bit, and Louis takes him home and fucks him into his mattress. He calls up a taxi for the boy to leave, and he just stares at Louis the entire time.

"Yes?" Louis asks, "You thought I was going to ask you to stay; didn’t you?"

The boy looks at him, swallows down whatever he was going to reply—with his fists clenched, and just leaves.

 ***

It's been forever now, and the amount of guys that have been coming into Louis' bed is starting to add up to double digits. He can't get the itch of Harry out of his system. He doesn't understand why he's breaking down now. He's been  _fine_ without him, but now it's starting to take its toll on him.

_I lay my head on a thousand beds. It's been a test to see how far a man can go without himself._

He can't stop thinking about Harry is the problem, and he has no idea how to even fix it, so he just handles it. By handling it, he fucks and drinks his misery away. He doesn't even give a fuck anymore about himself. He just wants this desperation for Harry to leave.

_I think I lost the only piece that held it all in place. Now my madness is the only love I let myself embrace._

As the guy he's been "seeing" leaves, he turns and looks to Louis and just shakes his head at him. Louis is well...he's a wreck. He looks dishevelled—has even before the whole fuck-a-thon. His house isn't doing any better than him. He looks broken and fucked and just completely fucking mad, but he's handling it.

***

 _I could've stayed, but I chose the life; I chose the life, then I realised: “…he might have been the one.” I let it go, for a little fun._   _I made a trade, gave away our days for a little fame. Now I'll never see your face, but it's okay I adapted anyway._

It's the anniversary of their formation of One Direction, and of course Louis is completely shitfaced. He can't bear to even begin to think about how he chose One Direction over the only guy he's ever been this in love with, but it's fine because he's adapting to the constant burn of the alcohol and the increasing amount of partners in his bedroom. He's an adult, and he can handle it.

He can't handle it. He can't deal with this anymore, and he fucking needs someone, so he calls Zayn. They talk about everything when he finally gets the nerve to ask about _HarryandNiall_ because that's what they are. They're a couple, and that thought cuts right through him. They're a couple, and it's completely his doing. He tells him he's doing fantastic with Niall. Louis wishes he could hate Niall, but he can't. Niall was there _for his_ Harry. 

 

_…he's pure, so pure, like the love that's so uncut and raw, and clean, so clean, as opposed to what I offered._

They end the call and all Louis can think about is  _Harry_ and how he's truly and royally fucked it all up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all liked it! xx
> 
> Leave comments and kudos please.
> 
> PS: you can follow me on twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/drounkinlou)  
> new tumblr: [here](http://curlyheadtwins.tumblr.com)


End file.
